<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respect by eternomadridismo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712874">Respect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo'>eternomadridismo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Insecure Poe, Inspired by Oscar Isaac's beard in Dune, M/M, Post War, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe went on a mission for 3 months and came back with a beard. He's not really sure about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After I saw Oscar Isaac's magnificent beard from Dune, my mind immediately imagined what if Poe Dameron have that beard. Then I watched The Crown and there was an episode where Prince Phillip went on tour and came up with a beard growing challenge, and i took that as inspiration for this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It has been two months and three weeks since Poe was assigned to oversee outer rim planets progress post-war.  During that time, Finn as Co-General stayed in the capital to get things done. Finn missed Poe terribly. They have not holo-vid one another since his departure, because the new council prohibited Poe sharing his location and potentially getting hacked. </p><p>As General, Poe felt responsible for his crew's morale. After all, he was the one who dragged them from the safety and comfort of their home for almost three months. </p><p>When the tour merely lasted two weeks, he can feel the euphoria and excitement of his crew fading. He himself was getting bored with the routine and the lack of communication with Finn. </p><p>During a particularly drunken evening, Poe thought he should find a way to get their good spirits back. Two nights later, Poe announced the start of a <b>Beard-Growing Competition</b> with the rest of the crew. His plan worked. The crew not only bonded but they also built up a sense of togetherness.</p><p>Then, the beard competition was merely a way to distract the crew from their routine. But the crew ended up taking it seriously. They fashioned their beard in various creative ways. To show his appreciation, Poe then prolonged the competition until they arrived back at the capital so there could be a proper judging ceremony. He even kept his own <a href="https://img-s-msn-com.akamaized.net/tenant/amp/entityid/BB12FVJE.img?h=1131&amp;w=799&amp;m=6&amp;q=60&amp;o=f&amp;l=f&amp;x=1418&amp;y=879">beard</a> in solidarity with his crew.</p><p> </p><p>To Poe's relief, the tour was deemed a successful one. They managed to scratch out everything on their to-do list punctually.  Today was finally the day Poe arrived at the Capital. Inside the ship, he was nervous. He kept glancing at his reflection on the window and checking out his face from every angle. Poe now supports an impressive, dark, thick beard that framed his face. His crew said the beard made him appear darker and more mature. A battle-worn General of the Resistance. But still, it meant nothing if Finn disliked it. Finn is used to seeing a clean-shaven Poe. What if Finn thinks the beard is stupid. Worse, what if Finn thinks the beard makes him <em> unattractive </em>. Whichever that was, he had never asked Finn what his preferences were, so he's testing the waters today.</p><p> </p><p>As his Co-General, Finn was officially listed on Poe's welcoming committee. Nevertheless, Finn carefully planned out his work today so he did not have to return to the council building afterward. He and Rey had planned a welcome back party after the official welcoming ceremony was over.</p><p>Finn was nervous. He has not been apart from Poe for longer than a month. He told himself that since the war is over, Poe is much safer to travel. But to his own selfish reasons, he's worried time apart would change their relationship. The last thing he wanted was losing their connection and friendship.</p><p>Now, Finn stared emptily at the view from his cruiser window. He was waiting for the cue of Poe's arrival. Granted, it's still thirty minutes to the schedule, but still. Finn eventually got tired of sitting too long and he figured out he could walk around his cruiser.</p><p>His modified Aurora <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/36/e1/d2/36e1d2aca4d8be5dbf334bf884c0cad1.jpg">600i</a> cruiser is a sleek, bullet-shaped vehicle. 18 meters in length, the versatile ship is Finn's personal vehicle. The ship is also complete with small living facilities for long journeys. Despite owning this ship recently, Finn had used it to find Kyber Crystals for his lightsaber. Also, the ship is Poe approved, since Poe's own cruiser is from the same type but a different series, one that offers more combat abilities.</p><p>Finn thought of the last time he saw Poe, almost three months ago. He remembered making fun of Poe because he carried two more luggage than the rest of the crew. He remembered that despite having their own private <em> good-byes </em> behind closed doors, they hugged a little longer than what was considered appropriate. That a senior member even cleared their throat to make them break away from one another. They more or less confirmed the whispers about their relationship. To be fair, Finn and Poe do not care much for discretion.</p><p> </p><p>Finn waited in his cruiser's living <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7e/2a/57/7e2a57874fadc68037ac8a795f3f65f0.jpg">quarters</a>. He checked himself out in the mirror for the tenth time that afternoon. Since the war ended, Finn now has time to figure out his own taste. Especially this morning, Finn had spent a long time deciding what to <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ba/89/57/ba8957d72456077ffd6d107925464903.jpg">wear</a> because he's determined to <em> impress </em> Poe. With black turtleneck, clean-cut brown suit, and trousers, then a black coat over it, he daresay Poe would applaud his fashion.</p><p>After fifteen minutes more of waiting, Finn finally heard the unmistaken noise of a ship landing. He all but skipped to the door. He gestured with his hands, which lifted them upward, then jumped out.</p><p>Finn walked nervously. There were quite a few people already. Some of the senior officials openly pointed at him and laughed, like they often did when Poe's involved in the matter. Finn felt his face grew warm but he smiled politely nonetheless. He politely nodded at his rude colleagues along the way, before taking his position in front.</p><p>Poe was the first one who descended from the stairs. He had his head down as he was careful not to slip in front of these high ranking council members. Finn surveyed Poe's appearance and was taken aback. Today Poe <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/38/3b/99/383b99e8f24495a439e2dcd748d43818.jpg">wore</a> black long-sleeved top, grey trousers, and black cape. Finn immediately planned to steal that cape from Poe's wardrobe.</p><p>Finn then noticed Poe grew his beard. It made him look... Wise and <em> reputable </em> . He also needs a haircut. And there were few grey streaks in his hair. <em> Maybe it's on purpose? </em> However, Finn realized that everyone had their eyes on him, so he tried his best to collect himself. He desperately smiled at the older councilman beside him who kept pointing at Poe then him excitedly. Afterward, it was clear that there was some kind of a pact between the crew, as all of them sported a beard that wasn't there when they departed. He had to suppress his laugh at the unique beards shown by Poe's crew.</p><p>He watched how Poe shook hands and made small talks with everyone. Finn tried hard not to ogle at Poe's appearance. Poe caught Finn's eye and gave a hint of a smile.</p><p>When Poe reached Finn, he smiled so wide that it made the corner of his eye crinkle. "You dress like a Sith Lord.", he muttered and clapped Finn's back. His hand lingered there for a while.</p><p>Finn gasped. "Well <b>you</b> need a haircut.", he blurted in defense. Poe chuckled and walked past him. </p><p>When Poe finished shaking hands with everyone, some council members urged him to make a speech. Poe politely declined by saying he didn't want to bore everyone. However, Poe then proceeded to make small talks with almost everyone, and he stared at Finn in the eye during most of it. Meanwhile, Finn kept to himself. He busied himself in the corner; dodging conversation, trying the refreshments, all while he kept an eye on Poe. He purposefully licked his lips whenever Poe caught his eye. He was thrilled that Poe couldn't hide his blush.</p><p>Shortly after, everyone began to leave the hangar in their own cruisers. Finn waited until Poe got his attention before he raised his eyebrow and gestured at his cruiser. He didn't have to look back to know that Poe followed behind him like a lost droid.</p><p>Finn opened the door with The Force, and he deliberately left it open until Poe entered. Finn stood at the doorway, which is elevated twenty centimeters from the entrance. Poe looked up and grinned. </p><p>"You gonna let me in?", Poe said as he casually lingered by the door. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.</p><p>Finn sighed and took a step back. With no warning, BB-8 rolled from behind him. Poe exclaimed in surprise, “Buddy!". Poe jumped inside the vehicle and play rough-house with BB8. During his travel, Poe had left BB8 with Finn, who took turns with Rey. The rough terrain of outer-rim territories made it difficult for BB8 to roll around.</p><p>After Poe was certain there was no scratch on BB8, he stood straight and faced Finn. Finn waved his hands lazily which made the door finally closed behind Poe.</p><p>Poe turned to the door and smiled proudly. "Finally got the hang of it, <em> eh </em>?"</p><p>Finn crossed his arms and smirked, "I have my own lightsaber now and you're surprised about me closing doors?"</p><p>Poe bowed his head. He shook his head, "Nah, I always knew you'll be a great Jedi.", he continued looking longingly at Finn.</p><p>Poe pretended to look around the <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0f/59/25/0f5925210cc4b70b84dac810915dd608.jpg">cruiser</a>. He dragged his hands at the wall close to him as if to examine the texture.</p><p>Poe wet his lips, "Can we skip the formalities now?", he asked. Not waiting for response, he then stepped forward and put his hand on the back of Finn’s neck. Finn closed his eyes and felt tension moved away the moment Poe's lips touched his. It felt familiar, but different at the same time because usually there was merely stubble on Poe's face. </p><p>Poe's beard was softer than his stubble, which used to feel like tiny knives rubbing on Finn's jaw. It was not unpleasant, but eventually, Finn had to stop himself because he got hair in his mouth. He moved away from the kiss. </p><p>Poe immediately groaned, "You hate it.", he sat down at the nearest stool and cradled his face in his hands.</p><p>Finn shook his head and sat beside him. He sighed at Poe's dramatic antics. "No, I <em> do </em> like it-"</p><p>Poe still had his face in his hands that his voice came out as a murmur, "I knew I should've shaved this <em> stupid </em> beard off on the way back-"</p><p>Finn sighed and drew circles at Poe's back, "I just said I liked it! it's just… <em> different </em>, Poe."</p><p>Poe turned to Finn. "You think I'm hideous.", he pouted sadly.</p><p>"I- When did I say that.."</p><p>Poe bowed his head and resumed messing his hair, "I'll go shave now and then I'll get back to you.", he attempted to stand up but Finn dragged him down by the arms.</p><p>"Poe- You could have bags over your head and you're still attractive to me.", Finn said as he ran through Poe's hair.</p><p>Poe paused. He smiled sadly, "Even if I'm inside a Bacta tank?"</p><p>"Even then."</p><p>"-Even if I'm covered in Crait's red soil?"</p><p>"... Yes."</p><p>"... Even if I wore Kylo Ren's mask?"</p><p>"I- I won't go that far."</p><p>Poe laughed. "Nah, I guarantee I won't either."</p><p>Finn smiled. He tentatively touched Poe's bearded jaw. </p><p>"One more compliment from me and I'm afraid your head won't go into your helmet-", Finn continued.</p><p>Poe scoffed.</p><p>"-But your beard... looks terrific. Magnificent. <em> Majestic </em>."</p><p>Poe roared and buried his head in Finn's neck. "Say it again.", as he kissed and sucked the skin on Finn's neck.</p><p>"Er- Striking. Glorious. Superb. Terrific-"</p><p>Poe protested, "- You said that already."</p><p>Finn rolled his eyes. "It's kind of hard to think of words when you're doing that to my neck."</p><p>Poe smiled to himself. "Now you're just inflating my ego."</p><p>Finn sighed as he let Poe pull him upright. Poe then all but dragged Finn into his living quarters and pushed him inelegantly down onto the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>